Delta 001
by Maldor
Summary: A Story about a teen named ty and he goes on a adventure into a new world filled with danger and chaos. Can he stop the evil that threatens his time?


This is my first fanfic. I'm trying to create something new and if you feel that I'm copying something please tell me. I put this into Inu category because to get more people to review.  
  
Delta 001  
  
Chapter 1: What my Father does.  
  
The sky was turning a dark blue by the time Ty arrived home. The light hit him and made his short brown hair look like a dark black. Ty wasn't a tall teen but he was average height. Sunglasses covered his green eyes. He reached the door when it swung open. A tall man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a trench coat.  
  
" Hey Ty! How are you doing man?"  
  
" I'm fine Mr. Vick. Um what are you doing in my house?"  
  
" I was just talking with your dad. He wants me to check out some problems were having with D.uh I got to go now."  
  
Mr. Vick rushed away into his small red car and drove off. Ty felt that Mr. Vick was hiding something. He also felt the same way about his dad.  
  
Mr. Donald Zye is a very busy man. To Tyler or Ty as he called him, he was always rushing out of the door. Ty never saw him much only when he had his so-called days off. Donald Zye is a big man; he has a bushy haircut and a long beard. He only wears clothes that feel comfortable to him. Ty didn't know where he work and never asked him. For the last 17 years Ty's father was nothing but a man living in his house.  
  
Ty walked into the kitchen and set his books down. Ty's father was sitting down looking at some papers, but as soon as Ty was in looking distance of the papers he hid them. Ty walked over to the refrigerator and got a Pepsi. As he opened it up he sat down by the father.  
  
"Hey dad what you working on?"  
  
" I'm working on some very important details to my project and I need some peace."  
  
"Dad why can't you tell me about your project?"  
  
" It's for you protection Ty. I don't need you hurt."  
  
Ty nodded and went up to his room. Ty's room was the smallest in the house. He had a computer, TV, playstation 2, and a small bed. Ty turned on his computer and sat down. He started to look up some cheats of a game when he got an email from Mr. Vick. Ty looked at it for a moment then opened it up. It said:  
  
Hey Ty what's up man? Hey I know your confused buddy but don't worry I'll give ya the details. Come up to the Delta Organization and I'll show you all. Come at 8:00 and no later or no info for you man. I'll see ya dude. Vick  
  
Ty had to read the email once more before deciding on what to do. He went to his bed and sat down. The clock read 7:30.  
  
" Ty I'm going back to the office now I'll be home late again. Bye!"  
  
"That not such a surprise anymore" said Ty under his breath.  
  
By 7:45 Ty took his bike and rode as fast as he could to the Delta Org. As he arrived he thought he was late. There was no sign of Mr. Vick came out from a shadowy corner. Ty jumped back a bit and almost fell over his bike.  
  
" Mr. Vick you scared me. Why are you in a corner?"  
  
" Be quiet. No one must know about this meeting."  
  
" What is this all about sir?"  
  
" You want to know what your father does?"  
  
" YES!"  
  
"Ok then come with me." Mr. Vick then went into a door and Ty followed. The door leads to a long corridor and the corridor lead to an elevator. Ty was a bit nervous about going on it but then was pulled in by Mr. Vick.  
  
"Mr. Vick where are you taking me?"  
  
" Ok first call me Cal, ok. Mr. Vick is too weird for me. I'm taking you to the main lab where your father is working on a very top secret project.'  
  
"What is this project?"  
  
" The project is called after the company name "Project Delta". We found out that something happened in the past and it is now affecting the present. So we are making a time machine to go back and stop this thing before it happens. Your father is the project leader and is getting ready for a test run tonight."  
  
" A time machine? What happened in the past?"  
  
" This might sound like a videogame but in ancient times a warlock named Sidus cast evil through the lands. One day he got this power and then.well now this planet is doomed and might get sucked into another dimension."  
" You can't be serious. That's stupid Cal. The whole thing is stupid."  
  
" Its not stupid. We all saw it..We saw everything. It was horrifying and I don't want to see it ever again or experience it."  
  
Ty look down and shook his head. The elevator doors opened up and Ty saw a huge square that looked like something from Star gate. Ty was amazed at its size and shape. Ty look around and saw his father standing by the square structure. Donald saw Ty and walk over to him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Ty?!  
  
" Dad Cal brought me here."  
  
" Cal? Why Cal? He wasn't supposed to know."  
  
" Mr. Zye your son needed to know. He would find out anyway."  
  
Donald rubbed his temples and then looked at Ty. He motioned Ty to come to his office. It wasn't far from the elevator. They both sat down.  
  
" Tyler.I'm sorry for not telling you this. I didn't want you to get hurt. See what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm going to try and stop this. I can see Cal told you everything."  
  
"You're leaving and going back in time?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Ty couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening to him.  
  
" Is it safe dad?"  
  
" Well there is about a 70 percent chance that I will be stuck there."  
  
Ty couldn't take anymore. Hiding this stuff from him and now leaving him.like mom did. Ty got up and walked away to Cal. Donald sat there alone and alone he would stay until he realized what he just did.  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Please review. I would be very grateful thanks. 


End file.
